kingdom_of_dirksonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Joseph I's Speech at the United Nations General Assembly in 2018
"At this time, the Assembly will hear the speech of His Royal Majesty, Joseph I, King of the Kingdom of Dirkson." Madam President of this General Assembly María Fernanda Espinosa Mister Secretary-General of the United Nations António Guterres Heads of State, of Government and delegations Ladies and gentlecars * We have seen that in all the 73 General Assemblies of this Organization, the most diverse authorities came to this platform and spoke about their countries, about international partnership, about development, about peace, about war, about all kinds of subject. * My father, King Edward I of Dirkson, attended this Assembly for the first time in 1961 and spoke exactly what I said earlier, President Frank Nathan came to this House and said "Long Live to the Republics", in the 33 General Assemblies I attended, I repeated many of my speeches. Ladies and gentlecars * In 2018, our world goes through great challenges and successive crises, but it seems that some important authorities here are inert to all the chaos that forms around them and are more concerned with attacking and destroying than helping and rebuilding. * This year my country celebrated the 60th anniversary of its independence, since its founding and during the Republic, my country has been aware of its rights and duties in the international community, we always respect the sovereignty and independence of each of the nations represented here and in the we refuse to support any form of aggression intervention that was not approved by the Security Council. * I have followed in disbelief the wars and conflicts that have lasted over the last few decades and those that continue to oppress and destroy entire populations and countries, conflicts promoted by nothing more than greed and promiscuity, especially two great members of this Organization. * I refer directly to the United States of America and to the Russian Federation, but of course also the Syrian Arab Republic, the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, the State of Israel, the State of Palestine, the Islamic Republic of Iran and the Republic of Turkey. * Those mentioned above are the focus of conflict in the Middle East, attack and counterattack, and the people of this region can do nothing but watch and die. This will be the shortest and most controversial of my speeches. * I would like to reaffirm that we regard American aggressions in Iraq, Libya, Afghanistan and in many other countries as crimes against the international community and against the independence and sovereignty of these nations, and we urge that war crimes committed by both sides in these conflicts must be investigated. * We consider the Russian offensives against the territorial integrity of Ukraine and Georgia crimes against the international community and that the Russians must immediately cease support for separatist movements in this countries. * We consider that Turkish participation in Syria is an invasion and offensive to prevent self-determination of the Kurdish people, the Kingdom of Dirkson supports the free and democratic Kurdish forces in the quest for an independent and sovereign Kurdistan. * We believe that the war in Syria against the damned Islamic state should end as quickly as possible so that the Syrian people can self-determine again and overthrow the tyrants who rule their country, and yes, that was a mention of bloodthirsty dictator Bashar Al-Assad. * We consider the War in the Iemen and the bombing by Saudi Arabia to be war crimes and against the self-determination of the Yemeni people, just as we consider that Saudi Arabia is a criminal state that punishes its citizens violating the Auto Rights, we support initiatives for bring democracy to Saudi Arabia. * We believe that the attacks in the Gaza Strip and the West Bank occupations are war crimes committed by the State of Israel against the Palestinian people and a direct aggression to the sovereignty and independence of the Palestinian state, the Kingdom of Dirkson reaffirms its support for the solution of two States. * We consider that Iran's involvement in the Israeli-Palestinian conflict is inexplicable and must cease immediately, just as Ayatollah Khomeini and current Khamenei are war criminals who directed and direct an oppressive and illegitimate state, we charge that they respect the self-determination of the Iranian people. I would like to make an addendum. * President Trump, you are the most childish and inexperienced head of state I have ever had the displeasure to interact with, Your Excellency is not worthy of the position you currently holds. * And also that we offer Edward Snowden the benefit of the dirkian asylum to his person. * Ladies and gentlemen * I also announce that the Ministry of Global Relations eagerly awaits Your Excellencies' phone calls and official messages to suspend and cut our diplomatic and economic relations. Thank you very much Category:Speeches